Pizza Party
"Pizza Party" is the first segment of the seventy-sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on May 12, 2019 alongside "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", and is the first segment of the twentieth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Moon and Mina agree to disagree. Plot In flashback, Mina Loveberry, a simple rag peddler, witnesses Queen Solaria defeat a monster who was upset that the Mewmans built a village over his nest. When Solaria ask for volunteers for her Solarian Soldier Project, everyone turns her down except for Mina who shyly and politely accepts after Solaria tells her that she sees potential in her. In the present, Moon explains why she had hired Mina to help her overthrow Eclipsa. She blames her for ruining her life, but also to prevent Mina from causing anymore destruction. Star is upset at her for betraying their family, but Moon explains that she had no other choice. Meanwhile, the Magic High Commission prematurely celebrate the "defeat" of Eclipsa with Rhombulus happy that she will be put away and Omnitraxus Prime glad that they can go back to "meetings". Tired, Hekapoo secretly leaves. Eclipsa tells Moon that much of her misfortune is her own fault and that Star, whom she was most concerned for, is capable of taking care of herself and is much smarter than either of them were in their youth. With no other option, Eclipsa hands her wand over back to Moon just as Mina arrives. Moon tells her to call her army off, but Mina still wants to kill Eclipsa, Globgor and Meteora for their "treason". Moon is appalled, though Star is unsurprised, and Moon attempts to remove the powers of the Solarian soldiers. Unfortunately, nothing happens as Mina reveals that they pledged loyalty to Solaria and not Moon and demands that the women and Marco be captured. At the last moment, a portal opens beneath Star, Marco, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora and they fall through it. Mina is furious, but refocuses her efforts on hunting Globgor, the source of her discontent. She checks the bedroom, but finds nothing. River and Eddie are revealed to have been hiding him this whole time and make a plant to get him to the Sanctuary. Meanwhile, Star, Marco, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora find themselves in a swamp where they are greeted by Hekapoo, the one that saved them. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Amy Sedaris as Mina Loveberry *Jaime Camil as Globgor *Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime *Josh Sussman as Sean *Rhys Darby as Eddie *Whelan Gemma as Solaria Trivia *Both Esmé Bianco (Eclipsa Butterfly) and Whelan Gemma (Solaria) starred on Game of Thrones. *Mina Loveberry's origins, as detailed in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells, are shown for the first time. *Moon reveals she was the one who created Mina's army of Solarian Warriors. *Star saying "I used to look up to this person" is a callback to "Starstruck". International premieres *July 20, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *August 19, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Pizza Party 1.jpg Pizza Party 2.png Pizza Party 3.png Pizza Party 4.png Pizza Party 5.png Pizza Party 6.png Pizza Party 8.png Pizza Party 10.png Pizza Party 9.png External links *Pizza Party at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes